The Edge Of The World
by BlueOrchid15
Summary: Hermione tries to escape after the war was lost. She tries to flee and find another way to defeat Voldemort. Only to find herself flung into the 1940's. Facing her worst enemy.


"Hermione ! Run ! Move !" Harry screamed from the top of the corridor.

I ducked and sprinted away dodging curses that were flying towards me. This was it, the final battle. All of the Horcruxes were gone now. Hogwarts was in the middle of the biggest battle that it has ever seen. And I was running.

It was not going to plan. We had suffered too many losses and the death eaters had recruited so many. We were losing and all our hopes were on Harry. He had to do it. He had to defeat Voldemort.

Sprinting round the corner I saw Ron defeat Lestarnge his wand rolling out of his hand. I ran to help him. More death eaters were closing in. The numbers were against us. Curses were flying towards us now. A beam of green light missed us by inches.

"Stupefy!" I cried flooring one of the masked number.

An almighty crash stopped all on the battlefield. Giants were now tearing down the walls and crushing those in their way. Everyone dived out of the way to get to safety. I pulled Ron through one of the secret passageways, out of harms way.

"Where's Harry ?" he panted.

"I don't know" I practically sobbed. "He told me to run and then took off".

He nodded looking grim. His thoughts were the same as mine. He was going to face Voldemort.

Our futures would be decided soon. I didn't want to think about it, we had to help this fight.

"Come on" I muttered pulling him outside. It looked like the battle had moved to there.

A few people were still duelling ferociously, but their was no sign of Harry or Voldemort anywhere. I didn't like to think what that may mean.

"What's that ?" Ron asked sounding scared.

I looked in the direction he had pointed in. It looked like an army was coming towards us. It was clear that Voldemort was in the lead. His death eaters behind. Hagrid was there also. He was carrying a body.

"Oh god please no" I moaned, my heart breaking.

Voldemort began speaking, talking about how Harry fell and that pure bloods could join him. I couldn't even hear him. I was lost in my own grief. I watched as some of the order fell, trying to defeat the one that killed him.

"Harry!" I gasped, the tears finally escaping.

"Shhh Hermione I know" said Ron who was also sobbing.

I ran to help the order that was left. I didn't care that it was probably hopeless. Death was the only way out now. I tried to run, but Ron grabbed me back.

"No! Hermione think! If you run in there now, you will be killed! You are muggleborn. You have to run. Go somewhere else. Escape."

"No! What about you?" I sobbed.

"I will try to follow. I promise. You need to get out. Find another way to finish him. I know you can Hermione".

I stood still. I was not leaving. He had to come with me. He saw my resolve.

"Do what's best. I need to find what's left of my family. They need me and I cannot bear to lose you. Please. I'm begging you" he wept.

I couldn't leave him. I couldn't. He kissed me once more and ran into the battlefield to save his family. I tried to follow, but someone stopped me. It was Luna.

"No. He is right. Run now. I will try to take care of him. You are in too great danger. Run into the forest. Follow the path. The wards are broken. You can escape" she said.

I had no choice, but to run into the forest alone. I followed the path. Not realising what I was doing. I didn't stop until my foot hit a small round ball. It was the golden snitch. That Dumbledore gave Harry. I picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was open and inside there was a stone. Strange I thought as I turned it over in my hands. Maybe Harry had used this to try to save us. That was all it took to get my crying again. I fell over still holding the stone sobbing into my hands.

The stone began to gently vibrate and shake. I tried to drop it, but it was stuck. Suddenly everything went black and I felt a pulling in my stomach. When I could see again I was sure I was dead. I was dead and seeing my friends again, that had to be it. Because in front of me stood Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
